Hope of Darkness
by VioletNinja
Summary: Foi and Pierre of the Tribe of Darkness are having their first child, but become worried when they have visions of their daughter being born white, which could cost them their lives. Foi and Pierre's story as expanded upon from The Return of Darkness.


The moon shone brightly in the dark expanse of the sky, giving a soft, glowing light to the entire forest. The innumerable stars twinkled around, their light unmatched by any other that night. Pierre, a tall, well built man in his thirties, looked out the kitchen window as he washed the dishes. Outside, his wife was sitting on the grassy ground, gazing up at the sky above, lost in thought. Setting down the plate Pierre walked out the back door to his wife and spoke softly. "Look, Foi... Such a beautiful moon tonight." He stopped and stood right next to where his wife sat. The moonlight was reflecting off her blue skin, creating a pleasant glow to her.

"Yes, darling. It really is a wonderful sight." Foi said and sighed, her eyes still focused on the stars above.

Rubbing his blue hands together, Pierre spoke again. "It's a little chilly... Do you need a blanket?"

Foi smiled. "As long as I am in your arms, Pierre... I will never be cold." She looked up at him with her bright violet eyes.

"Very well then..." Pierre chuckled as he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you have any wishes for the stars tonight?" He asked, referring to the informal custom of their tribe of giving their hopes and dreams to the stars above.

"Well, I'm not sure..." Foi answered quietly, looking away.

Pierre smiled and whispered in her ear, pushing back her smooth brown hair. "You don't have to tell me, love... I know what you wish for."

Looking up into his deep blue eyes, hidden behind small rectangular eyeglasses, Foi replied, "Do you think it will come true?"

"I sincerely wish that it does." Pierre said as he hugged his wife closer to him.

* * *

The day was growing old as Pierre walked the road through the darkening forest to his home. It had been a long day at the castle. Though their tribe was relatively peaceful, small disputes still rose up from time to time between members, which meant the king rarely had rest. And if the king didn't have rest, neither did Pierre, his advisor.

As Pierre opened the door, he was greeted excitedly by Foi, who had obviously been cleaning up and keeping busy while he was gone, as she was holding a broom. "Oh, Pierre! Pierre!"

"What is it, my love?" Pierre replied as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh, thank the stars Pierre! Our wish has finally come true!" Foi bounced around excitedly as she took his hands in hers.

Pierre felt his heart leap as he realized what his wife just said. Forgetting the drudgery of the day, Pierre responded in similar excitement. "My dearest Foi, this certainly requires celebrating! Forget the housework..." He took the broom out of her hands and led her out the door and into the grassy yard, lit by the full moon. "We shall dance in the moonlight!" He grasped her gentle blue hands and danced her around him.

"Yes... We are soon to have our own child!" Foi laughed as she spun around her husband in the moonlight.

* * *

"Ah, Pierre!"

Pierre spun around to face the voice, almost dropping the papers he was clutching. Stopping where he was, Pierre saw the king coming towards him with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Sire?" Pierre replied politely once he composed himself, curious as to the king's good mood.

"Pierre, I wish to congratulate you and your wife, for the future arrival of your firstborn."

Pierre raised his eyebrows in surprise. It had only been a couple of months since he and Foi even found out, now the king knew already? It shouldn't be a shock though, since the two spent almost all their time at the castle anyway, he with the king and Foi with the two princes. Foi was starting to show, anyway. Pierre simply smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Sire. I am deeply appreciative." He said sincerely.

The king continued, his bright yellow eyes gleaming. "Do you know what you are having?"

Pierre shrugged. "I do not know for sure, but my wife believes it is a girl." What he said wasn't untrue, Foi really believed they would have a daughter, even though they've known for so little time.

"So then, Pierre..." The king continued, as he started to pace slowly. "If your wife bears a daughter, as my loyal advisor, would you consider her betrothal to my younger son?" He asked calmly.

Pierre stood there a moment, slightly shocked at the sudden request. He pushed his glasses up further on his face and asked a question, still startled. "Not your firstborn, Sire?" He referred to Blumiere, the king's oldest son and firstborn prince. Pierre loved both boys dearly but had a special friendship with Blumiere, much like a mentor and his loyal student. He asked this question, though more out of curiosity and shock than preference.

"Oh no... He's nearly 11 years old, far too old for betrothal. But my younger is the perfect age, only a young child." The king answered.

Pierre straightened and continued, more composed now as he bowed before his king. "I would be honored, Your Majesty. My wife will be very pleased."

"Excellent. One day, your daughter shall be a princess."

* * *

A beautiful young woman stood and walked towards a dark object, evil emanating from it. The woman held out her arms, and a pure, golden object appeared, its white light exposing the darkness and creating a sense of peace and security where the evil once was. The woman however; was not blue-skinned as the members of the Tribe of Darkness were.

As Pierre looked at the woman, he immediately recognized her as very similar to his wife Foi, though this girl's skin was white. His heart racing, he suddenly awoke.

"Foi..." Pierre sat up and grasped his wife's shoulder. "Foi! Wake up!"

Foi stirred, drowsy. "Mmm... What is it, dear?" She shifted around and rubbed her eyes.

"I think I had a vision." Pierre said nervously.

Foi seemed more curious than startled, and replied, "Really? What was it about?"

Pierre looked down and rubbed his hands together. "Our daughter... She's going to be incredible, but..." He sighed. "Something was wrong."

Foi leaned over to her husband and stroked his face. "Pierre... I think you might just be a little excited about her betrothal." She settled back down under the covers. "Now, please... Just get some rest."

Pierre sighed again, a little more relaxed. "Alright... Maybe I am just nervous... Good night."

"Good night, dear."

* * *

Yet another day Pierre walked home, the moon slowly beginning to rise above the trees in the forest. As he walked in the door, he was greeted by his wife as usual, though she was frantic.

"Pierre... Pierre, my darling, I'm sorry I doubted you."

He was a little shocked at her sudden apology, but Pierre responded calmly. "About what, love?"

Foi wrung her hands together nervously. "I believe I had the same vision you did... About our daughter." She put her hands on her abdomen, the child that was to be born soon at any time.

Pierre took her hands in his, his fears now confirmed. "Foi, it's quite alright, but do you know what we have to do?"

Foi began to tear up. "We can't stay here, can we?" She asked nervously.

"No. We have to leave as quickly as we can. Start gathering your things." Pierre finished speaking and walked throughout the house, swiftly collecting items for the two to travel.

Foi, still standing at the front door, continued, "But if the king finds out we left-"

"The punishment is far steeper if he finds out about our daughter!" Pierre turned to face her, sweat dripping down his face. "And we have to do everything we can to protect her!" Immediately he turned back into the kitchen, flipping through the cabinets for food.

"Pierre..." Foi said softly but strained, clutching her abdomen.

"We need to leave the dimension now, but to where? Perhaps Merloo could help us?" Pierre thought out loud, thinking about the king's older brother, who lived in the Tribe of Ancients.

"Pierre!" Foi shouted.

Startled at his normally quiet wife's sudden outburst, Pierre turned to her. "What is it, love?"

"The baby's coming!"

* * *

Many hours passed in the Fonce's home as Foi was giving birth to her daughter. Both Pierre and Foi remained strong throughout the night, and after what seemed like forever, a small cry indicated the new life that entered the world. Pierre gingerly picked up his new daughter as tears of joy and fear welled up in his eyes. "Foi... Darling, you did wonderfully." He whispered to his wife, who was gasping for breath.

"Is... She..." Foi said quietly, still trying to regain breath.

"Our daughter..." Pierre sat next to his wife where she lay on the bed, while he cradled their tiny child. "She's healthy, but... Our visions were proved correct." He looked down at her and took her tiny, white hand in his blue hand. "Are you alright?" Pierre asked as he reached up and straightened Foi's necklace, a crystalline stone heart that he made for her when they married.

Foi sat up, propped up by the pillows, and gently took her daughter as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll be fine, love... I just want our daughter to be safe." She looked up at Pierre.

"I do as well. We still need to-"

Suddenly Foi jumped and shouted, "Pierre, someone's at the window!"

Pierre jumped up and ran to the window, terrified. "What? No..." Looking out the window he saw a man running quickly away. "He already saw us! He's running back to the castle!" Rushing back to Foi, he exclaimed, "Foi, you need to take our daughter and leave!"

Foi sat up, careful of the life in her hands, and nervously shouted back, "What, no! Pierre, I'm not going to leave you!"

"You have to! You have to leave now, there's no time!" Pierre was shouting and urging her to get ready.

"But I know what will happen, Pierre! I love you... I don't want to lose you!" Tears were streaming down her face. Pierre took her shaking hand in his. They both knew they could be killed for being found with a human- or in this case, someone who looked just like a human.

With a quieter voice, attempting to remain calm, Pierre stroked both his tearful wife and crying daughter. "Foi, I can only stall for a short while here while you leave the dimension and find Merloo. He will help you." He took Foi's cloak and wrapped it carefully around her shoulders, while leading her to the back door. "I love you so much..." Pierre whispered and kissed his wife one last time. "Now, go!" He held the door open for her.

Foi began walking out, then turned back to him. "...Esperance."

"What?" Pierre turned to her.

"Our daughter's name. Like what we saw in our visions." Foi said calmly, but fear still resided in her eyes.

_Esperance... Hope, our daughter..._ "Perfect. Now, go. Go!" Pierre shouted.

Foi ran to the line of trees at the edge of their simple backyard and shouted back to her husband, "I love you!"

Pierre wiped the tears from his face as he watched his wife run. "...I love you... Both."

Suddenly, Pierre heard a startling crack as he closed the back door. He began to walk into the front room, and was met by several of the royal soldiers.

"Well, Pierre... What are you doing up at this late hour?" The captain asked.

Pierre straightened his suit and spoke calmly. "Can't a man walk about his own home restlessly?"

"Uh-huh." The captain crossed his arms. His metal armor clinked against itself. "And, well... Where's your wife? Isn't she expecting any day now?" The captain spoke calmly as well but Pierre knew he just wanted to hear about the human. Pierre didn't say anything but remained standing stiffly.

The captain sighed and snapped his fingers. Two of the other soldiers walked over to Pierre and grabbed him, though not without struggle. After a few moments they had Pierre immobilized, and yet he was still silent.

"Look, monsieur... A doctor came to this home mere minutes ago with a frantic report of seeing a human. Now, being as close to the king as you are I know you know the consequences of such actions." The captain paused a moment from his pacing. "Look, Pierre. Being who you are as the king's advisor I'm going to give you an extra chance. Where is the human, and, while we're at it, where is your wife?" The captain raised an eyebrow.

Pierre stood there, held by two other soldiers, quiet as can be. He was looking at the captain, almost scowling at him. He said nothing in response.

"Search the house."

The other soldiers split off and nearly tore the house apart, searching for Foi and the baby. "Sir? The back door is unlocked." One of them called out to the captain.

The captain snapped his fingers again and the two soldiers holding Pierre tightened their grips and twisted his arms. "Agh!" Pierre cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, still being held by the soldiers.

The captain walked over to him and pulled his head up by his black hair. "One last chance, Pierre. Tell me where the human is and you and your wife can just walk away from this like it never happened."

Pierre cringed. "Th-there is no human."

The captain sighed. "Men, his wife has the human. Search the forest." He turned back to Pierre. "I really didn't want to have to do this, but you chose your own fate."

His hand beginning to glow with a green aura of magic, the captain aimed at his target and fired.

* * *

"Pierre... I love you, Pierre..." Foi whispered as she ran through the dark forest. She carefully cradled her sleeping daughter in her arms, this new life that she would give her life for in a heartbeat, even if she was different.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A voice called out from the distance.

"What? No! I'm almost there..." Foi whispered again as she continued running. She had been running for nearly an hour, and was almost to the edge of the dimension. It should just be another hill, then the door on the other side...

"Stop right there and hand the human over!" A group of soldiers was drawing closer and closer.

Her strength dwindling Foi knew she couldn't make it over the next hill with the soldiers gaining on her. "There's no choice..." She stopped where she was and raised one hand over her sleeping child. There was no other way, she had to use the small amount of magic she could create to save her child. To save Esperance. "I love you... I always will."

"NO! Someone stop her!" A soldier called, before a white, blinding light emanated from Foi, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Agh, I can't see!"

"Ugh..."

A moment passed before the light dissipated. When everyone could see, Foi was lying on the ground, and the bundle she carried was gone.

"No! The human is gone!" One soldier called out.

Another soldier leaned down to Foi and felt her neck. "The woman is..."

Yet another replied coldly to him. "She doesn't matter anymore. This is the price she paid for disloyalty to the king, and the price anyone would pay for associating with filthy humans."

* * *

For nearly 16 years, Foi and Pierre watched their daughter grow up as a human from The Overthere. They watched her as she discovered the truth about herself, that she was truly from the Tribe of Darkness, and watched as their visions were fulfilled and the Chaos Heart was destroyed. They watched her fall in love with the very man she was betrothed to as an unborn baby, then watched her with heavy hearts as she lost him to his own father.

Then the day came when they met their daughter, and the three, even if just for a moment, could be a family. Explanations were told and directions given to the young girl lost in The Overthere, and as the sun set in the heavens their daughter was on her way again, and all three were beaming with joy.

"Darling..." Foi whispered.

"What is it, Foi?" Pierre asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Our daughter... She did it. She saved the worlds." Foi said as she took Pierre's hand in hers as they watched their daughter run off into the distant sunset.

"Just as we knew she would." Pierre smiled.

"Yes..." Foi smiled also, and Pierre hugged her close to him.

"And now, we get to watch her grow up into a fine young woman."

"I like that..." Foi reached up and kissed her husband on the cheek. "As long as I am by your side."

Pierre hugged her waist closer to his and smiled happily. "Of course, my love. Forever and ever we shall be together, watching over our daughter."

And for the rest of forever, Foi and Pierre always watched with joy in their hearts over their daughter, Esperance Fonce.


End file.
